Smash Kages
by valant96
Summary: One day 5 friends decided to play Super Smash Brothers. What they didn't know is that they would live the adventures of that world. 5 heroes who forged their legend in the Super Smash Bros. world and became legends... they became the 5 Kages: The Smash Kages. They will incarnate one of their anime heroes and step up into action with awesome powers and formidable foes!


**Prologue**

 _ **Valant's bedroom, 21st of July 2015, 17:23h**_

Once upon a time…Please, shall we do not start with something that stupid? This is no ordinary story. This is the story of 5 legendary heroes who forged their destiny. I remember how I felt during that day; I had already finished the first year of college and I was already back at home, doing what I liked the most: playing Super Smash Bros with my friends. ¿My name, you say? My name is Valant, or at least, that is what the passport says. I was sitting, as usual, in my black chair, placed at the left of the room, grabbing and pressing the buttons of the Nunchuck and the Wii controller as if my life depended on it. Sekki was sitting at my right, laughing like crazy because he achieved to kill Ganondorf and Meta Knight with just one strike; at his right there was Blait, who was making Sonic run at the speed of sound all over Namek (a custom stage created by us, not the actual DBZ planet); Tsuna was sitting near the bed, still asking himself how he could have been defeated by that attack Sekki had previously performed; and last but not least, my little brother, Draco, sitting on the bed (although he had 4 years less than me, he was quite taller; I still think today that, in a future, he will have the same height as Pau Gasol), commanding Ganondorf to the battlefield. When he saw Ike, the character Sekki was controlling, he went straight forward to him, planning on landing the Volcano Kick, better known by us as the "GTFO Kick", action that would achieve his revenge. I still can remember all the things we said while we were playing, after all, it was Sekki's birthday and my return, which is always a thing to celebrate (imagine how important I am).

\- Sekki, do not ever let your guard down, – I said, still laughing for what Sekki just did to Draco and Tsuna – forewarned is forearmed…

I was counting the seconds remaining for the GTFO kick to land, because I knew it was going to land; Draco **never** fails. Logically, the kick landed and Sekki's laughing faded. Blait, while Sekki was cursing the holy hitbox of that kick, was running straight forward to me. I was watching frame by frame how Sonic's shoes where moving, so I knew I had to perform the Dancing Blade at the right time. It was all for nothing, since Sonic grabbed me before I could do anything.

\- Damn it… - I said, blaming myself – I've lost speed in my moves. This is not going to be that easy.

After all, I really liked failing, it forced me to start playing at maximum level; it made me feel **alive**. Meta Knight was approaching quite fast, so I analyzed the situation as fast as I could: due to his play style, the Drill Rush wouldn't be performed due to him being on the ground; we were not in the air, so he wouldn't perform the Shuttle Loop; the only thing I hoped he did was the Mach Tornado. I focused to counter that tornado and start a combination of aerials to knock out the masked fighter. After all, that was my best ability: **striking back**.

As we were trying to keep Meta Knight as long as we could in the air, Draco, who didn't seem to realize the hilarious sense of that mini-game, came as fast as he could to my position and tried to spike me with his down aerial. I had nothing against my foolish little brother, but that angered me more than what I could take. Just when I was going straight to him to unleash my anger, a Smash Ball appeared. We like enabling the Smash Ball as the only item, so luck is still a factor in winning a match. The Smash Ball acted strangely: it didn't move, it was just plain static. At first we thought it was a bug, because Ike had custom equipment that attracted the Smash Ball. We all fought for it, but no one got any favorable result. We were so interested in finding out who would be able to break it, that we decided to try to break it by turns. For these cases, Rock-Paper-Scissors was a godlike tool. This was the order given by the results of that game: DracoBlaitTsunaSekki and at last, me, because I'm that LUCKY. We all attacked with our most powerful move, but, as I expected to some extent by that time, the Smash Ball didn't break. Since we thought it was the only solution, we decided to attack at the same time with our most powerful blow. Marth, Ike, Ganondorf, Meta Knight and Sonic charged against the Smash Ball at full power. A **crack** was heard, but nothing else happened. When we thought that we would have to try again, the Smash Ball started to crack up and a light started to fill the screen. When the illumination was that bright that even hurt my eyes, the television suddenly exploded, taking us, the 5 players, down. What we didn't know by that time is that our story would start at that point…


End file.
